usmodernculturefandomcom-20200214-history
List of poems by J. R. R. Tolkien
This is a list of poems written by J.R.R. Tolkien (years are the date of composition, if not stated otherwise) * The Battle of the Eastern Field 1911 * From the many-willow'd margin of the immemorial Thames 1913 * The Voyage of Eärendel the Evening Star (The Book of Lost Tales 2 267–269) 1914 * The Bidding of the Minstrel 1914 (The Book of Lost Tales 2 261f.,269f. ) * Tinfang Warble 1914 (The Book of Lost Tales 1 107f.) * Goblin Feet 1915 * You and Me / and the Cottage of Lost Play 1915 (The Book of Lost Tales 1 27f.) * Kôr 1915, published as The City of the Gods in 1923 (The Book of Lost Tales 1 136) * Kortirion among the Trees 1915 (revised in 1937 and in the 1960s, The Trees of Kortirion) * Over Old Hills and Far Away 1915 * A Song of Aryador 1915 * The Shores of Elfland 1915 * Habbanan beneath the Stars 1916 * The Sorrowful City 1916 * The Song of Eriol 1917 (The Book of Lost Tales 2 298ff.) * The Horns of Ulmo 1917 * The Happy Mariners, published in 1920, composed in 1915 *''The Children of Húrin'' (begun in 1920 or earlier, continued to 1925) (The Lays of Beleriand) * The Clerke's Compleinte 1922 * Iúmonna Gold Galdre Bewunden 1923 * The Eadigan Saelidan 1923 * Why the Man in the Moon Came Down Too Soon 1923 * Enigmala Saxonic - a Nuper Inventa Duo 1923 * The Cat and the Fiddle: A Nursery-Rhyme Undone and its Scandalous Secret Unlocked 1923 * An Evening in Tavrobel 1924 * The Lonely Isle 1924 * The Princess Ni 1924 * Light as Leaf on Lindentree 1925 * The Flight of the Noldoli from Valinor 1925 (The Lays of Beleriand) * The Lay of Leithian 1925–1931 (The Lays of Beleriand) * The Lay of Eärendel 1920s (The Lays of Beleriand) * The Nameless Land 1926 * Adventures in Unnatural History and Medieval Metres, being the Freaks of Fisiologus 1927: :* Fastitocalon :* Iumbo * Tinfang Warble, published in 1927, composed in 1914 * Mythopoeia, circa 1931 (published in Tree and Leaf)republished in various editions, lately in the 1999 edition of Tree and Leaf in the UK only. * Progress in Bimble Town 1931 * Errantry 1933 * Firiel 1934 * Looney 1934 * Songs for the Philologists, with E.V. Gordon et al., published 1936: :* Bagme Bloma :* Éadig Béo þu! :* Frenchmen Froth :* From One to Five :* I Sat upon a Bench :* Ides Ælfscýne :* La Húru :* Lit and Lang :* Natura Apis: Morali Ricardi Eremite :* Ofer Wídne Gársecg :* The Root of the Boot :* Ruddoc Hana :* Syx Mynet * The Dragon's Visit 1937 * Knocking at the Door: Lines induced by sensations when waiting for an answer at the door of an Exalted Academic Person 1937 * The Lay of Aotrou and Itroun, published in Welsh Review, December 1945 * Imram (The Death of St. Brendan) 1946 (published in Time and Tide, December 1955, Sauron Defeated 261ff,296ff) * Elvish translations of catholic prayers (ed. Wynne, Smith, Hostetter in Vinyar Tengwar 43, 44, 2002), composed in the 1950s: :*''Ataremma versions'' (Quenya Pater Noster) versions I-VI :*''Aia María'' (Quenya Ave Maria) versions I-IV :*''Litany of Loreto'' in Quenya :*''Ortírielyanna'' (Quenya Sub Tuum Praesidium) :*''Alcar i Ataren'' (Quenya Gloria Patri) :*''Alcar mi tarmenel na Erun'' (Quenya Gloria in Excelsis Deo) :*''Ae Adar Nín'' (Sindarin Pater Noster) * The Homecoming of Beorhtnoth Beorhthelm's Son 1953 * The Adventures of Tom Bombadil published in 1962: :* The Adventures of Tom Bombadil :* Bombadil Goes Boating :* Errantry :* Little Princess Mee :* The Man in the Moon Stayed Up Too Late :* The Man in the Moon Came Down Too Soon :* The Stone Troll :* Perry-the-Winkle :* The Mewlips :* Oliphaunt :* Fastitocalon :* The Cat :* Shadow-Bride :* The Hoard :* The Sea-Bell :* The Last Ship * Once upon a time 1965 * Bilbo's Last Song 1966 (first published as a poster in 1974) * For W. H. A. in 1967 in Shenandoah * King Sheave in The Lost Road in 1987 in The Lost Road and Other Writings * Narqelion published in 1988 in Mythlore External links *Poems by J.R.R. Tolkien at Tolkien Gateway *http://artemis.austincollege.edu/acad/english/wmoore/chrono-jrrtworks.html References Tolkien Category:Poetry by J. R. R. Tolkien Poems Tolkien